God knows I tried
by hokagay
Summary: Tres niños con la inicial D. sobreviven a la masacre de Flavance. [LawLu] [AU]


**Titulo:** God knows I tried.

 **Pareja:** Trafalgar D. Water Law / Monkey D. Luffy

 **Resumen:** Tres niños con la inicial **D.** sobreviven a la masacre de Flavance.

"Si has sido brutalmente destruido, pero aún tienes el coraje de ser amable con otros entonces te mereces un amor más profundo que el mismo océano"

– Nikita Gill

[X]

Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas cuando encuentra los cuerpos sin vida de sus adorados padres sobre un gran charco de sangre, el brazo de su padre envuelve a su madre por la cintura como si hubiera intentado protegerla utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo y Law no puede evitar abalanzarse sobre ellos, abrazándolos a su cuerpo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que esto no es real y solo un mal sueño; aunque el olor a sangre y pólvora que se aferra a su nariz le hacen saber que todo es verdad. Law no sabe en qué momento comenzó a gritar pero ha llamado la atención de los soldados que aun rondaban dentro del hospital, estos entran en la habitación apuntándolo con sus armas, su cuerpo que se muevo solo por instinto de supervivencia y por sus ganas de alejar a estas personas de donde ha escondido a su pequeña hermana. Law se lanza por la ventana, haciendo algunos cortes en sus brazos y piernas con los vidrios rotos pero consiguiendo que los soldados lo persigan, Law corre como nunca lo había hecho antes y logra esconderse debajo de un puente, perdiendo de vista a sus perseguidores y tomando otro camino de vuelta al hospital.

Law camina rápidamente, ignorando el cansancio que su cuerpo y mente sienten con el solo propósito de encontrar a Lami. Law camina por las calles donde el fuego consume las casas, todo el paisaje que solía conocer ha cambiado y a medida que camina encuentra los cuerpos de gente que conoció. Los cuerpos de sus compañeros de clase y de la amable hermana que pensaba tomar a todos esos niños bajo su cuidado una vez lograran escapar del infierno que se había convertido Flevance desde que la enfermedad del plomo blanco se manifestó entre los ciudadanos.

Law cae sobre sus rodillas y un grito desgarrador escapa de su garganta cuando por fin llega al hospital que también está siendo consumido por las llamas. Su hermanita Lami estaba ahí. No pudo salvarla.

– ¡Law! – El joven trafalgar escucha que llaman su nombre, su tristeza lo consume y ni siquiera alza la mirada, bien podrían ser los soldados intentado asesinarlo y no se defendería – ¡Trafalfar Law!

Law reconoce aquella voz que no puede pronunciar bien su apellido como la de Luffy, Law ni siquiera había pensado si el chiquillo de los suburbios seguía con vida y el joven Trafalgar mira en su dirección pero ve todo difuminado por las lágrimas que ha derramado.

– ¡Esta bien, Law, tengo a Lami aquí! – Dice Luffy, su voz tiene un borde de desesperación mientras lo remece y Law no sabe cómo el chico llego junto a él tan rápido – ¡No estás solo, estamos aquí!

Law respira profundo, limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas con manos temblorosas y observando a Lami quien descansa en la espalda de Luffy.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunta Law con voz entrecortada, acariciando la mejilla de Lami quien duerme contra la espalda de Luffy –

– Llegue antes de que comenzara el fuego– explica Luffy, sus ojos parecen más oscuros de lo normal mientras las llamas danzan reflejadas en ellos. Su rostro está más sucio de lo normal y su ropa cubierta en sangre – Entre por una ventana rota…y encontré a tus padres – dice Luffy, su voz tiembla y lucha contra las lágrimas en pensar en que el amable matrimonio haya sido asesinado de manera tan cruel – y no vi a ninguno de ustedes dos cerca así que los busque, solo encontré a Lami. Estaba dentro de un closet y uno de esos tipos con máscaras le iba a disparar, lo golpe esta dejarlo inconsciente y hui con ella por la parte de atrás. Antes de que Lami se desmayara le pregunte donde estabas y me dijo que no sabía, no había tiempo para buscarte dentro del hospital así que aposte porque estarías a salvo.

– Lami – murmura Law, el dolor aun latente en su pecho pero ver a su hermana a salvo le hace saber que aún hay algo por lo que luchar. Law toma las manos de Luffy y las apoya contra su frente – Gracias, Luffy, Gracias.

– ¿Puedes caminar? – Pregunta Luffy, sin hacer el intento de sonreír mientras se pone de pie – ¿crees poder cargar a Lami mientras caminamos?

– Si puedo – asiente Law. Luffy toma a Lami y la pone en la espalda de su hermano quien la asegura bien a su espalda –

– Tu solo debes preocuparte de Lami – ordena Luffy – Yo lucharé si alguno de esos bastardos intenta hacernos daño.

– ¿Dónde iremos? – Pregunta Law – No hay ningún lugar seguro.

–Conozco un lugar seguro – Responde Luffy – Donde el bosque y el acantilado se encuentran, donde nadie más se atreve a ir.

– ¿No vives en los barrios bajos? – Pregunta Law – ¿Cómo conoces ese lugar?

– Lo explicare después – responde Luffy, el agarre sobre su pipa se hace más fuerte – Intenta caminar junto a mí, así podre mantenerlos seguro.

Law asiente, acomodando a su hermanita contra su espalda y tomando posición junto a Luffy.

…

Law deja a Lami sobre el futón, su respiración está dentro de lo normal si se toma en cuenta su condición. El síndrome del plomo ámbar ha tenido efecto sobre su hermanita pequeña y Law teme que sea cuestión de tiempo antes de que también la pierda por culpa de la maldita enfermedad.

– ¿Quieres agua? – pregunta Luffy, sentándose en el piso y apoyando su espalda contra la pared de madera. Law niega con la cabeza, su mano sosteniendo la de Lami y el peso de todo lo que ha sucedido en el lapso de un par de horas lo sofoca. Lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro y un grito amenaza con escapar de su garganta porque es tan injusto, es tan doloroso que todo lo que amaba y en todo lo que creía le fuera arrebatado de sus pequeñas manos.

Los brazos de Luffy lo envuelven, dedos se deslizan por su cabello de una manera familiar y rápidamente con ambas manos se aferra a la espalda de Luffy. El joven de los suburbios es más pequeño que él de tamaño pero aun así se las arregla para hacer sentir a Law seguro en su abrazo.

– Es doloroso – susurra Law, enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de Luffy– Estoy asustado.

– Lo sé – murmura Luffy, ignorando como su hombro se siente húmedo debido a las lágrimas de Law y sigue deslizando sus dedos en su cabello – has perdido mucho Law, no llego a imaginarme como se debe sentir eso pero hay algo que sí sé… no pienses en lo que has perdido y piensa en lo que aun tienes. Lami necesita a su fuerte hermano mayor para que la proteja y haga sentir segura.

– Es cierto – murmura Law, enderezándose e intentando limpiar sus lágrimas que no dejan de fluir – ¿pero qué puedo hacer? No sé cómo sanar a Lami y es cuestión de tiempo antes que la enfermedad me afecte a mí también.

– ¿Y si consiguiéramos aquella fruta? – Pregunta Luffy con seriedad, su mano sostiene la de Law en un gesto conciliador – Aquella fruta del diablo que vimos en un libro, esa que cualquier medico desearía tener.

– ¿La fruta ope ope? – los ojos de Law se abren de manera desmesurada ante la idea. Es una idea ridícula y arriesgada pero lo único que podría ayudarlos en este momento– ¿Cómo la conseguiríamos?

– Hay una manera – murmura Luffy, mirando a la dirección donde esconde cierto den den mushi que lo comunica con un marino de alto rango– pero no pienses en eso ahora… deberías descansar. Puedes dormir junto a Lami mientras yo vigilo, es un lugar seguro pero nunca se sabe.

– ¿Puedo quedarme junto a ti? – pregunta Law, avergonzado. Se supone que él es mayor que Luffy por un año. Se supone que el debería estar cuidando de los dos más jóvenes de toda esta pesadilla pero no encuentra las fuerzas aun, solo quiere sentirse seguro otra vez –

Luffy asiente, señalándole a Law que descanse su cabeza contra sus muslos y silenciosamente Law acata, pronto los dedos de Luffy se deslizan lentamente a través de su cabello y el pequeño arrullo que el joven tararea en voz baja lo hace dormir.

Cuando Law despierta al día siguiente ya no sé encuentra en la misma posición en la que se quedó dormido, ahora descansa en el futón junto con Lami y escucha los pequeños sonidos que hace Luffy al moverse de un lado a otro en su pequeña casa del árbol.

– Luffy – murmura Law, su voz aun distorsionada por el sueño y áspera –

– ah, Law. Buenos días – dice Luffy, deteniéndose junto al futón – ¿Tienes hambre? Solo conseguí algunos frutos para comer y un poco de agua.

Law niega con la cabeza, se sienta sobre el futón y se da cuenta que Luffy ha vuelto a humedecer el paño que Lami tiene en la frente para ayudar con su fiebre.

– Tengo algo que decirte – dice Luffy, sentándose en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior y Law asiente rápidamente para que continúe – Mentí cuando dije que no tengo familia, mi abuelo está vivo pero no lo veo desde que me dejo en esta isla hace dos años.

– ¿Tu abuelo te dejo solo en una isla que no conocías cuando tenías siete años? – Pregunta Law con el ceño fruncido, su molestia no es con Luffy sino con el familiar de este que cree es una buena idea abandonar a un niño en un lugar que no conoce –

–Eso no es lo importante – aclara Luffy – Mi abuelo es un marino famoso y no sería difícil para él conseguir información de la fruta ope ope

– ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunta Law, permitiendo que cierta esperanza envuelva sus palabras. La fruta ope ope significaría poder sanar a Lami y a él mismo –

– En serio – promete Luffy, con una pequeña sonrisa – Tengo un den den mushi, llamare a mi abuelo y si es necesario iremos a todas las islas en el North blue para conseguir esa fruta.

– Gracias Luffy – dice Law con sinceridad poco vista en él – Si hubiera estado solo quizás hubiera cometido una locura.

– No agradezcas – dice Luffy avergonzado – Juntos ayudaremos a Lami y buscaremos un nuevo lugar donde vivir, lejos de toda esta pesadilla, ¿está bien?

Law asiente, su corazón aun duele al pensar en sus padres, en el hospital en que creció y siempre soñó en trabajar cuando él también se volviera un doctor como sus padres, en sus compañeros de clase, en la hermana y en la ciudad que fue aniquilada por la ignorancia de los gobernantes; pero Lami es su prioridad ahora y el apoyo de Luffy logra hacerlo sentir que a pesar de las adversidades todo será posible.


End file.
